


Close encounters of the tenth kind

by tanhayk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanhayk/pseuds/tanhayk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is stuck in space after a difficult battle, with most of the energy gone, until someone responds to their distress signal. Only, it's not exactly a Starfleet vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close encounters of the tenth kind

_Captain’s log, stardate 4231.7: the Enterprise has encountered a small fleet of hostile unknown vessels. Although successful in chasing off our attackers and destroying most of them, the ship has sustained substantial damage. Our warp engines are currently offline, the phaser banks are inoperative and Chief Engineer Scott is trying to assess whether we can resume our course. A distress signal has been broadcast to Starfleet Command, but no response has been received yet._  
   
 --  
   
 “ _Scott to bridge._ ”  
   
 Captain Kirk pushed a button on the control panel of his chair. “Kirk here, tell me you have good news, Scotty.”  
   
 “ _Aye, Captain, I’ve got good news alright: the ship isn’t going to blow up._ ”  
   
 “Well, that’s always reassuring to hear,” Kirk admitted with a light smile. “Anything else?”  
   
 “ _I’m afraid the warp engines will not be online anytime soon, sir,_ ” the engineer informed. “ _The dilithium crystals have been severely damaged. Only one is still operative.”_  
   
 “How did that happen?” Kirk stood from his chair and looked at Spock, who tilted his head to the side, perplexed.  
   
 “ _The system overloaded during the attack,_ ” Scott explained with a heavy sigh. “ _Burned them right down to crisps._ ”  
   
 “How long can we last with just one crystal?”  
   
 “ _A few days, if we’re lucky,_ ” Scott answered, but didn’t sound too optimistic.  
   
 “Thank you, Mr. Scott, carry on.” Kirk closed the communication and headed for Spock’s station. “Suggestions, Mr. Spock?”  
   
 “Starbase 14 is less than two days away at warp speed,” Spock pointed out, unfazed. “I suggest we contact them.”  
   
 “Seems like the only chance we got,” Kirk admitted with a sigh, then turned to face Uhura. “Lieutenant, try and contact the Starbase. Explain the situation and request immediate assistance.”  
   
 “Aye, sir,” Uhura just said, and immediately got to work.  
   
 “In the meantime, we’d better deactivate all unessential systems,” Kirk observed, rubbing his forehead. “We don’t have much energy left and we need to make it last.”  
   
 “That would seem to be the logical approach, sir,” Spock confirmed with a slight inclination of his head.  
   
 “I’m glad you approve, Mr. Spock,” Kirk replied with a slightly ironic tone, but Spock simply nodded and went back to his work.  
   
 The next few minutes went by without any change, all personnel on the bridge working at their station without exchanging words. The situation was grim and no one really felt like trying to start a conversation about it. The rest of the crew was effecting repairs were possible, and the injured were being treated by doctor McCoy and his staff.  
   
 “Captain, sir, the sensors show a disturbance,” Sulu informed, hesitant.  
   
 “What kind of disturbance?”  
   
 “I’m not sure, sir,” Sulu replied with an apologetic tone.  
   
 “Mr. Spock?” Kirk turned to his Science Officer, expectantly.  
   
 “I’ve never seen anything like it, Captain,” Spock confirmed with a raised eyebrow. “It originated a few meters from the ship, but now it appears to be--” Spock stopped and took another look at his screen. “Yes, it definitely is _inside_ the Enterprise.”  
   
 “I don’t understand, explain,” Kirk demanded, reaching his officer.  
   
 “What I mean to say is, that it seems _something_ just teleported on board, Captain,” Spock answered with a level tone. “On the Engineering deck, to be precise.”  
   
 Kirk ran to his chair and pressed a sequence of buttons. The Red Alert was instantly activated. “Bridge to security, Captain Kirk here,” he said into the communicator. “Intruder on Engineering deck, all stations to Red Alert. Security, meet me and Mr. Spock there. Do not approach the intruder until we arrive.”  
   
 Kirk turned off the communication and headed for the turbo-lift, swiftly followed by Mr. Spock.  
   
 --  
   
 “What in the name of--” Kirk came to a sudden stop when he entered the Engine Room, phaser in hand.  
   
 “Captain, what is that bloody thing doing in my Engine Room?” Scott asked from his spot next to the rest of the security officers.  
   
 “Have you ever seen anything like it, Captain?” Spock asked, but didn’t step closer to the object.  
   
 “I can’t say I have,” Kirk admitted and lowered his phaser. “Not in person, at least.”  
   
 “What do you mean?”  
   
 “It’s some sort of phone booth,” Kirk explained, sounding more and more confused by the minute. The big, blue phone booth stood in the middle of the room, the words ‘Police Box’ almost glowing white. “By the looks of it, it comes from Earth, circa 1980s.”  
   
 “1960s, to be precise,” a voice from inside the phone booth answered. “And it’s a police box. There’s a slight difference.”  
   
 The door opened and a man walked out, which caused the security officers to aim their phasers at him. He seemed unaffected and took a quick look around, evidently pleased.  
   
 “Hold fire,” Kirk commanded, frowning. “Who are you?”  
   
 “Oh, forgive my manners,” the stranger clapped his hands and smiled widely. “I’m the Doctor.”  
   
 --  
   
 “So, you caught our distress signal?” Kirk paced calmly the conference room, but kept an eye on the stranger, who seemed oddly cooperative and, well, _excited_.  
   
 “Something like it,” the Doctor confirmed. “The TARDIS did, actually.”   
   
 “How did you teleport aboard our ship?” Kirk inquired, honestly more curious than truly worried. “You appeared out of nowhere.”  
   
 “Oh, that’s what the TARDIS does,” the Doctor explained, but when he saw the confused look on the Captain’s face, he added, “TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It’s, well, my ship.”  
   
 “Well, its name would induce us to think that it can travel through time as well as space,” Spock observed skeptically.  
   
 “Brilliant lad you’ve got there,” the Doctor cheered, surprising everyone. “It usually takes people more time to wrap their heads around it.”  
   
 “You’ll find that Mr. Spock has a rather formidable mind,” Kirk agreed with a smirk, and it earned him a raised eyebrow from his Science Officer. “So, Doctor, you say you can help us?”  
   
 “I most certainly will try,” the Doctor stated with a decisive nod, then looked around. “What seems to be the problem?”  
   
 Spock glanced at his Captain, and Kirk nodded his approval.  
   
 “Our ship has been affected by recent combat, we seem to have lost more than three-quarters of our energy source,” the Science Officer explained plainly.  
   
 “This kind of technology, I believe it’s dilithium crystals that make it work?” The Doctor stood from his chair and scratched his chin.  
   
 “That is correct.”   
   
 “Good,” the Doctor chirped and smiled widely. “I believe I have a spare crystal somewhere.”  
   
 “On your ship?” Kirk sounded more hopeful that he would have liked. “Your propulsion system, is it similar to ours?”  
   
 “Oh, no, nothing so primitive,” the Doctor denied with a careless wave of his hand. “I would explain it, but I doubt you would understand half of it.”  
   
 “Fair enough,” Kirk accepted with a chuckle; he didn’t know why, but he found this _Doctor_ and his attitude enjoyable rather than annoying. Or maybe it was just gratitude for the unexpected help. “Is there anything you wish to trade for the crystal?”  
   
 “Nah, not really.” The Doctor waved him off again. “I’ll just be content with a tour of your beautiful ship, Captain.”  
   
 “Why?” Mr. Spock inquired, and Kirk didn’t feel like protesting. It was a rather curious exchange. And almost too good to be true.  
   
 “Why not?” The Doctor shrugged, unaffected and still smiling.  
   
 “Well, I find his logic quite sound,” Kirk admitted with a brief laugh, and received another perplexed look from Spock.  
   
 “Good then, alons-y!”  
   
 --  
   
 “This place--” Kirk looked at the inside of the TARDIS and shook his head, surprised.  
   
 “Fascinating,” Spock said as he observed their surroundings as well. “Transcendental engineering is merely theoretical, yet it seems to be at work here.”  
   
 “Told you, brilliant lad!” the Doctor yelled from the other side of what appeared to be the control room.  
   
 “Transcendental engineering?” Kirk asked, turning to look at his Science Officer.  
   
 “It’s, essentially, bigger on the inside,” Spock explained with a quick nod.  
   
 “Precisely,” the Doctor confirmed as he re-emerged – there was no other way of saying it - from a crate with two crystals in his hands. “You’re in luck, I’ve got two of these.” He reached the two men, who had barely taken any step further into the TARDIS. “They’re not very decorative, I don’t even remember why I collected them in the first place.”   
   
 “Well, I’m glad you did, whatever the reason,” Kirk told him with a smile, and took the crystals gladly. “C’mon, I think I owe you a tour of the Enterprise.”  
   
 The Doctor straightened his tie and coat, then followed them out of the TARDIS, whistling a tune.  
   
 --  
   
 “This is the sickbay,” Captain Kirk explained as they walked into the room. The Doctor looked around and took something from his pocket. It looked like some sort of pen, but not quite like anything Kirk had ever seen.  
   
 Most of the injured had already been treated, but there were still three crewmen resting on the beds. The Doctor approached one of them and seemed to be scanning him with his sort-of-pen. “It seems like he’ll live.”  
  
“Excuse me,” McCoy joined them right then, visibly irritated. “If you don’t mind, _I_ am the doctor around here.”  
   
 “Oh no, I don’t mind at all!” The Doctor turned around and smiled brightly.  
   
 “Doctor, this is Leonard McCoy, our Chief Medical Officer,” Kirk introduced them, clearly amused. “Bones, this is the Doctor.”  
   
 “Doctor _what_ , exactly?” McCoy glared at him, still quite angry.  
   
 “Uh, interesting choice of question,” the Doctor admitted, apparently pleased. “Just the Doctor.”  
   
 “Well, _Doctor_ , would you mind telling me what you intend to do to my patients with that hellish stick of yours?” McCoy pointed at the sort-of-pen in the Doctor’s hand.  
   
 “Oh, this? This is just a screwdriver. Harmless.” The Doctor held it up for them to see, then shrugged. “Sonic, but harmless.”  
   
 “A screwdriver? Just what do you think I fix here, boilers?” McCoy protested. “Jim, who is this man and what is he doing in my sickbay?” McCoy inquired as he took his own scanning device and analyzed the Doctor.  
   
 “Don’t worry, Bones, he’s an ally,” Kirk informed with a quick nod.  
   
 “The Doctor has provided us with two dilithium crystals, Doctor McCoy,” Spock added and received a surprised look in return, which didn’t faze him at all. “It’s quite safe to assume that this man saved our lives.”  
   
 “Well, in that case--” McCoy started to say, his tone growing more reasonable, but then he stopped and looked at his equipment, and almost yelled, “What on-- this man has two hearts, Jim!”  
   
 “Oh, and you haven’t seen his ship yet, you’ll love it,” Kirk declared with a smirk and a pat on his friend’s shoulder. The Doctor laughed along with him, while Spock simply arched an eyebrow, unable to comprehend the humor of the situation.  
   
 -- end  
   
 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading. This is my first attempt ever at a Star Trek fanfiction, let alone a crossover. So let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Till next time,  
> Tan


End file.
